videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, the Sequel!/Character Bios
Amethyst Debut: Steven Universe, Pilot (May 21, 2013) Amethyst 'is a member of the Crystal Gems, a team of magical beings that use the powers of the universe to defend Earth. Amethyst is the party animal of her team. She is lazy, especially before big missions, fun-loving, and a bit of a rebel. Her favorite hobbies are eating and sleeping. She always manages to pull through for the sake of her team, even if she does tend to get on Pearl's last nerves every now and again. In [[Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, the Sequel!|''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, the Sequel!]], Amethyst is a balanced, all-around character in terms of her stats. Her normals have longer range than other fighters due to the use of her whip. She is a bit on the bulkier side though, able to take hits while not being too keen on jumping. *'''STATS: **Power: 3/5 **Defense: 4/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Air: 2/5 *'SPECIAL MOVES:' **Standard **Side **Up **Down *'PUNCH TIME EXPLOSION:' **The Purple Puma - Amethyst transforms into her Purple Puma alter ego in the cinematic. After this, you control the Purple Puma and can perform very powerful wrestling moves on opponents. This transformation only lasts for a few seconds. *'SYNERGY MOVE:' **Mung Daal - In the cinematic, Amethyst steals some food from Mung's table, then eats the rest, forming her into a ball shape. After this, Mung rolls Amethyst around the stage, damaging opponents the rolls into until she pops back to normal. Ami & Yumi Debut: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Dis-Harmony (November 19, 2004) Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura are best friends, and the two members of the popular Japanese rock band, Puffy AmiYumi. Ami is the wide-eyed optimist of the two, while Yumi tends to be more sarcastic and lazy. They both love comics, and like all rock stars, partying as well. Like all best friends, they have their shortcomings and falling outs, but always patch things together in the end. The two of them have one mission: To rock the world! In Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, the Sequel!, the two are a duo character, meaning they can switch between leaders at will. If Ami is leading, the duo will move faster and jump higher, and if Yumi is leading, they dish out more damage but lose speed and airtime. *'STATS:' **Power: 4/5 (Yumi leading) - 2/5 (Ami leading) **Defense: 3/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Air: 4/5 (Ami leading) - 2/5 (Yumi leading) *'SPECIAL MOVES:' **Standard **Side **Up **Down *'PUNCH TIME EXPLOSION:' **Rock On - In the cinematic, Ami and Yumi whip out their instruments as if performing at a concert. Back in the fight, the two play their instruments and release sound waves that stun and damage all opponents. *'SYNERGY MOVE:' **Lion - In the cinematic, Lion appears in front of the two and motions them to climb onto his back. Afterwards, Lion runs around the stage clawing at opponents as he normally would, but with Ami and Yumi riding on him, they can shoot sound waves that stun opponents and make his claw swipes do more damage. Ash Ketchum Debut: Pok mon, Pok mon - I Choose You! (September 8, 1998) Ash Ketchum is a kid from Pallet Town, of the Kanto region, who aspires to become a Pok mon Master alongside his partner and best friend, Pikachu. Ash is determined to reach this goal and has traveled across many different regions of the Pok mon world, encountering new kinds of Pok mon, making new friends, and eventually defeating the region's champion in a Pok mon battle. And while Ash may not be the smartest trainer in the world, but he's come up with some pretty effective strategies that not many can predict. Ash Ketchum is a special character only available in the Wii U version of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, the Sequel!. In battle, he calls upon his Pok mon to perform their attacks on his opponents. Primarily Pikachu, who dishes out some powerful lightning attacks! *'STATS:' **Power: 4/5 **Defense: 2/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Air: 3/5 *'SPECIAL MOVES:' **Standard **Side **Up **Down *'PUNCH TIME EXPLOSION:' **TBA *'SYNERGY MOVE:' **TBA Ben Tennyson Debut: Ben 10, And Then There Were 10 (December 27, 2005) Benjamin Tennyson is your average teen boy - except for the fact that he has an alien device known as the Omnitrix. With it, he stores the DNA of different alien species and can use these aliens as transformations in battle. As said, Ben is your average teenager. He's somewhat cocky, and doesn't normally think things through. But if you had hundreds of different alien forms to transform into all in your watch, thinking isn't always a required strategy for taking down threats from Earth or space. Ben was a playable character in the original Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion! game, and returns in the sequel. Not much has changed about him other than using his updated Omniverse design and using different alien transformations in battle. *'STATS:' **Power: 3/5 **Defense: 3/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Air: 3/5 *'SPECIAL MOVES:' **Standard - Heatblast - Ben transforms into Heatblast and shoots two fireballs forward. **Side - Humongousaur - Ben transforms into Humongousaur and dashes forward. **Up - Astrodactyl - Ben transforms into Astrodactyl and flies diagonally with his energy whip. **Down - Shocksquatch - Ben transforms into Shocksquatch and generates a field of electricity. *'PUNCH TIME EXPLOSION:' **Way Big - Ben transforms into Way Big, then is seen in floating in front of the stage. In this state he can punch the stage and fire off lasers, all dealing massive damage. It wears off after a short while though. *'SYNERGY MOVE:' **Fred Fredburger - Ben transforms into Heatblast as Fred Fredburger eats nachos. He then runs around the stage passing gas. If Ben uses Heatblast's fireballs on the gas clouds, they create explosions that damage nearby opponents. Category:Story